Conventionally, as such a kind of connector, there was known a connector in which an insulating housing is formed by integrally coupling a pressure block (wire holding block) to a terminal block (contact block) at the ends thereof and pressure coupling is performed by inserting cables held by the pressure block into connection terminal grooves (for example, see JP-A-9-35771). Such a clamp type of pressure coupling connector provides excellent workability and enables satisfactory insertion works.